Light Upon Dark
by balabalanceh
Summary: This is Rima's story of how Naghiko shines light upon her life and helps her out of her never ending world of darkness! Rimahiko
1. Prolouge

Bala: Hi, this is my first Shugo Chara fanfic!

Rima: -.- Why did you have to target me for your first story?

Naghiko: Come on its not that bad!

Bala: I don't own Shugo Chara, it belongs to Peach Pit.

My life was perfectly normal, until my parents started fighting over the tiniest things. When it started I cannot remember. Now all I know is that there is no such things as love. Everyday I live in pitch black darkness. Voices try and reach out to me but they never touch me. I feel like a porcelain doll. Small and cute, I wonder why I still live.

That was what I thought until he came and shined his light upon my darkness. This is my, Mashiro Rima's, story.

Rima: That was weird -.-

Naghiko: Please Review


	2. Chapter 1

Bala: I'm Back!

Rima: She wants to say thanks to YumeMiru15sai, Cry-Chan (Guest)

and Gummy-chan for reviewing -.-

Nagihiko: Bala does not own Shugo Chara, it belongs to Peach Pit.

Rima's POV

*ring* *ring*

Urgh, I groaned as I slammed my hand down against my alarm clock. This was just going to be another ordinary day wasn't it? I rubbed my eyes groggily as I sat up in bed. 6:05 already? I sighed.

I got up and took a cold shower. I hate school. Just as much as I hate life and everything around me. There's no use caring about people. All you ever do is get hurt. I used to enjoy making people laugh and now look at where I am!

Normal POV

Rima finished her shower and got dressed for school. She attended Seiyo Middle School. The uniform was a red, cross checker plaited skirt and a white, V neck, button up shirt. She tossed on her brown sling neck back endorsed with her name in shiny letters on it.

Rima's POV

I finally got ready for school. I walked down the stairs of my parents' mansion. I heard squabbling from their room again. That means no breakfast! I make myself some toast, walk out of the house and get on my bike to cycle to school.

Why do I even go to school? It's boring, I ace every subject. It's a waste of time.

At school

I get bombarded by fan boys the moment I walk into school. Through the squealing of the fan boys, I could hear some snickers from some slutty girls about my height and body shape. Apparently I have no breasts so no one would want to date me. I ignore them. They're just jealous anyway because their leader, Saaya has a crust in one of groups of fan boys.

Who cares? Saaya is just a slut anyway. What, with her skirt hiked up she might as well not be wearing one and her shirt down three buttons so you pretty much got a full view of her cleverage.

Normal POV

The first bell rings and Rima goes to class.

Bala: Done!

Nagihiko: Heads up I'm not going to be the only one shining light upon her. Introducing, Amu, Ikuto, Utua, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi and Tadase.

Kukai: Sup don't forget to review the story! Bala loves reviews and we don't want her to be upset, otherwise we suffer.

Bala: What do you mean by I make you guys suffer T^T I just shower you guys with bear hugs.

Utau: Yeah while pouncing on us *_*. Bala Balance

Rima: Bala Balance! Don't forget to review!

Yaya: Review Review Review!


	3. Run

Bala: New Chappie and running with inspiration. Might as well just keep writing then. Though, updates might become slower when I start running out of gas _!

Amu: Finally I am mentioned.

Tadase: Sparkle attack, Bala does not own Shugo Chara!

Yaya: Bala wants to thank YumeMiru15sai for reviewing!

Rima POV

The teacher was going on about responsibility again. This time, she had come up with a timetable for cleaning the bookshelf. Guess who's name was on for today? That's right me! I called my parents informing them that I would be late home. All I hear from them was a okay, pick you up at 4, then more bickering.

After school

Normal POV

Rima was struggling to clean the top half of the book shelf when a girl with bubblegum pink hair came over to Rima.

"Need help"

"Sup I'm Amu"

"Amu Hinamori"

The pink haired girl said.

That was when some boys decided to imitate balabalance, one of Rima's old time favourite manga. They were doing it all wrong. Slowly but surely, Rima got so fed-up she demonstrated for them. Soon realising what she had done, Rima ran out of class, straight to the royal garden by accident and curled up into a ball while sobbing.

Amu's POV

Did she just do that? I can't believe it Rima, did Balabalance and scolded the boys. Great now she's run out of the class. Guess I better go chase her.

Bala: That's all and don't forget to review!

Amu: If you're a silent reader, bala would greatly appreciate just one small review saying hi or something so she knows your reading!

Bala: Review! X3


	4. Friend

Bala: I'm back!

Amu: Thanks to Josephine Dark, MiyukiLovesYou and YumeMiru15sai

for reviewing, following or favouriting the story!

Amu's POV

I ran out of the classroom just in time to see Rima head towards the Royal Garden. She's like me in a way maybe she just needs friends. Maybe I should introduce her to the guardians. Yeah that would be a great idea.

I reached the Royal Garden and spot her, curled into a ball, crying. Putting on my happy going façade which I name Ran, and went up to her.

Rima's POV

Don't cry?

It showed that you had courage when you did that?

We're friends now so you can tell me anything she said.

I wonder why she's so nice. That was when I remembered that I had left my bag in the class.

I slowly got up. Just this once I decided to trust this girl, Amu, because just maybe she may not break me. I told her that I had left my bag in the class, and she offered to go with me.

We walked into the class only to have the boys point their fingers at me and laugh. I was feeling a tad bit upset while ignoring them, when they suddenly went dead silent. I turned around to see Amu giving them a death stare.

I grabbed my bag, and Amu and I left the classroom, with the boys frozen stiff. Amu told me to follow her, so I guess without thinking I followed her.

That was when I flipped my phone open and saw the time. 3:55. Oh no. I told Amu I was really sorry while bowing to her and told her my dad was picking me up at 4. With that I rushed out of the school to the front

Normal POV

A black Mercedes pulled up and Rima hopped in.

The next day

Rima's POV

I entered class when Amu came up to me and persuaded me to hang out with her at recess.

Bala: Guardians coming soon!

Rima: Review!


	5. smile ne

Bala: Guess who's back?

Rima: Oh no here we go again -.-

Nagi: I finally appear!

Amu: Thanks to Gummy-chan, MiyukiLovesYou, Non No No (Guest), YumeMiru15sai and anyone else I forgot who reviewed!

Ikuto: Oh yeah Bala would like to thank NagiSupporter (Guest)

for flaming her writing and that it was crap and a complete waste of his or her time because honestly that just made me feel happy. I can finally hand out a plate of poop to someone so here you go ^^.

Bala: Now with that done,

Utau: Bala does not own Shugo Chara!

Rima's POV

The biggest mistake I ever made in my life was to let Amu persuade me to hang out with her at recess. The moment the bell ran for recess, I got dragged out by Amu, and with my athletic ability, I was just keeping up, when she stopped abruptly at the place I had ran to hide yesterday.

Just that this time, there was a group of people there. There was a blonde, a purple head, another purple head, a brown haired guy, another blond, a light brown haired girl, a green haired guy and a blue haired guy. However not even one black haired one. What's this a weird hair colour group. Though Amu does, have pink hair.

Nagihiko's POV

I saw Amu come in with a girl by her side. I've heard of her, the oh so famous Rima Mashiro. I saw her eyeing us like she was studying us.

Normal POV

Amu introduced everyone to Rima and introduced Rima to everyone. From Tadase to Ikuto, she introduced everyone.

Rima's POV

Just great she has to drag me to along to meet her weird friends doesn't she? Life enjoys torturing me.

School ends

Normal POV

Rima ran to the front of the school and hopped into her dad's car. Meanwhile something in her heart had been lifted and she smiled for the first time in a long while.

Bala R&R and oh yh their all gonna get their charas at the same time!


	6. Notice

Bala: Sup,bala here. Just a quick notification, seeing that I'm running three stories at the same time, two Shugo Chara, and one Skip Beat, I'll be updating one story each week in the order of Light Upon Dark, Try Your Hardest Not To Kill Each Other and finally Part Of Me. If you have any comments on this, feel free to PM me or Review it. That's all for now, and I'll be starting this Sunday. Cya

Rima: *Sigh* this is so her.

Kyoko: Oh yeah, she says please read all her stories!


	7. The letter and eggs?

Bala: I'm back

Rima: woop woop

Normal POV

A week passed since Rima had been introduced to Amu's friends, and soon she was like one of them. She learnt to open up and care about comedy again. It happened on a sunny Monday morning. The guardians were discussing what they wanted to be in the future when an egg appeared for each of them.

That was when the chairman, Tsukasa appeared. He passed a letter to each of them and asked them to go home after reading it.

Bala: I know it is short but I have to stop it here for the next chapter.


	8. Being disowned

Bala: Sometimes, I really feel like a mix of Amu and Rima. At school I have like 2 friends and even then they belong to a bigger group of friends who aren't fond of me. *sigh* I miss primary school. T^T

Utau: Just start the frigging story already.

Yoru: Nya

Rima: Disclaimer

Rima read the letter in the car on the way back home. It was an after school activity, called the Guardians. They would be like the student council. It sounded like fun but would her parents let her?

Rima's POV

Damn, I can promise you my parents are not going to let me go. Well I'll just try. I soon arrived home and before my parents could start arguing, I asked them, can I please stay after school once a week? No they immediately shouted back. First time they agreed on something. My cheeks started to feel wet, and I realised that for the first time in years, I was crying.

Suddenly, something in me snapped when I heard them start arguing again. That's it, what's wrong with you, all you ever do is fight, fight and fight. I hate you guys. I'm staying back after school, so deal with it, I screamed.

My parents looked shock, and that was when they took out a formal looking piece of paper. Rima, we are going to disown you. Go to a friends' or an orphanage and go pack. I can't believe this. I packed and ran away into the park and curled into my adored ball position. Great now it's night.

Rima, what are you doing here? I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Amu's concerted face. I explain everything to her, and she drags me to her house.

Ikuto: R&R before she sets Amu with Tadase, Utau with me and Nagihiko with Saaya.


End file.
